


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Burr doesn't technically do anything but it's still a threesome, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr is fed up with his two subs fighting for his attention. So tonight, Burr decides to simply be a voyeur, giving them commands he expects them to follow. Except, one of them makes a mistake that necessitates a bit more... restraint. </p><p>"Alexander is determined not to lose. But it’s impossible, Alex thinks, to have John Laurens’ mouth around your dick, and not move. The second that Alex raises his hips, John’s mouth is gone. John’s hands are holding the writhing boy’s hips down forcefully. Alex mewls pitifully at the loss, and John almost feels bad for him. Burr on the other hand, has no such compassion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3k words of pure sin. I could drown in holy water and I'd still be going to hell. I started this word document in early January as a Lams fic, and now it's two months and one Burr later, so here it is. PS this is literally so self-indulgent but I don't even care. I spent a lot of time on this.

John watches enviously, his mouth gaping as Aaron pushes Alexander down onto the bed. Alex's bright eyes flicker from Burr, whose hands are all over Alexander's shirtless torso, to John. Their eyes lock for a moment and Alexander grins darkly. He's got Burr’s attention... at least for the moment. John clenches his jaw, desperately wanting to intervene, but he doesn't want to offset Burr by interrupting. 

Being involved in a relationship with two other people was difficult at times like these, when Alex was feeling particularly competitive, and especially when Burr pretended that he didn't notice his two subs fighting for his affection like children. 

It seemed like Alex was going to win their unspoken competition tonight, except he couldn’t keep his cheeky mouth shut. If John had to describe Alex in a word, he’d be torn between brazen and foolish. 

Alex doesn’t break eye contact with John as he begins to taunt him, saying, “John, you might as well take a seat and watch. Aaron is busy with someone he actually cares about.” 

Burr stops what he’s doing to scold the boy. “Alex,” he warns. "Not another word. Especially false ones.” He stands and turns to John, leaving Alex moping on the bed. He strokes John’s cheek with the back of his hand, and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, making his knees go weak. Dragging him over to the bed, Burr runs his hands gently through John’s hair before sitting him down beside Alex. 

Almost as an afterthought, Burr narrows his eyes towards Alexander and snaps, “And don’t think you’re getting away with calling me Aaron. It didn’t slip past me that easily, Alexander, you should know better.”

Alexander’s already small frame shrinks even more as he looks down, cheeks flushed. “Sorry, sir. I forgot, sir,” he responds quietly. Beside him, John snickers, but then Aaron shoots him a warning look, which silences him quickly.

“What’s the matter with the two of you? I have half a mind to tie you both up and leave you alone here all night.”

Neither of them speaks. The tension between Alex and John had been growing over the past couple weeks, and at first it was slight and petty, even entertaining, but now it was getting to be too much drama for Burr to handle. “Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?” Burr questions the subs. “Nothing to say, Alexander? How unusual.” Burr pauses, but Alex remains silent, glaring at John. 

“Alright, I’m not dealing with this tonight,” Burr says decidedly, crossing his arms as he falls back into the armchair positioned across from the bed. John and Alex look at Burr with confused expressions, and then glance at each other nervously. 

“If you two refuse to get along and continue to fight over me- which, by the way, is completely futile because I love you both…” Burr sighs, trailing off. “Tonight, you aren’t allowed to touch me-”

“But sir!” Alex whines, followed by a “What?” from John.

“I love you, but this relationship can’t work unless you two put an end to your pointless competition.” Silence ensues, as John and Alex are each far too stubborn to admit that they were at fault. 

“Fine. If you can’t use your words, perhaps you can show each other some compassion through your actions.” Now that suggestion sends a smirk across both the boys’ faces. 

Alex is already shirtless, and his eagerness shines through as he claws at John’s clothes, his blue eyes darkening with lust. John cups Alex’s chin and draws him in for a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving Alex pining for more. 

“Join us. Please Aaron?” pleads Alexander, pouting. John quickly nudges Alex, silently making him aware of his mistake. “Sir?” Alexander adds, noticeably too late.

Burr smirks and slinks back further into his seat. “Tsk, tsk, Alexander. You just can’t seem to behave, can you? You have one last chance to make up for your disregard, or there might be consequences.” 

Alexander was torn between being embarrassed or wanting to protest. But the latter would only display further insolence, and Alex wants to be good. Well he at least wants to try. Alexander internally chides himself for letting down Burr twice now, and in a single night, nonetheless. 

“Now here’s what’s going to happen,” Aaron said commandingly. “You do as I say tonight. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say. Understand?”

John lets out a moan at Burr’s proposition, and Alex just nods furiously, licking his lips. Burr gestures to John. Before he can react, Alex is pushed flat on his back, and his arms are pinned above his head by John, who is now sitting on top of him. 

Alex is panting already, his eyes connecting with John’s, searching for some common ground. John leans forward and leaves small kisses down Alexander’s jawline. He makes his way back to his lips, and lets go of his hands. John kisses Alex on the lips again, slower and more passionately than their previous kiss this evening.

“Pull on his hair, Alex.” He hears Burr say from his seat in the corner, watching hungrily. Alexander obliges quickly, tangling John’s hair in his fingers and yanking, causing John’s mouth to come off his. 

Burr smirks. “Good boy.” Alexander glows at the praise, shifting his hips as he feels his cock getting harder. “John,” Burr says sharply.

John’s head snaps towards Burr at the sound of his name. “Yes, sir?” he asks eagerly.

“Undress Alexander. Then yourself. Slowly.” 

Alexander, lying on his back, lifts his hips to make it easier for John to slide down his jeans and boxers. After Alex is undressed, he settles again and watches as John strips first his button-up shirt, followed by the tank top he’d been wearing underneath. 

John does his best to make his movements linger as long as possible, keeping eye contact with Alex the entire time. Alexander’s breathing quickens and heat gathers in his groin as he watches John. He feels fidgety, his hands are twitching, wanting so desperately to touch himself as John slides out of his jeans, shoving his ass right in Alex’s direction. 

Alexander’s hand reaches his lower stomach before he looks away from John and to Burr, only to find that the man’s eyes had been trained on him already. Burr has always been very observant. He raises his eyebrows at Alex, who in turn forces his hand back up to his chest, groaning in frustration. Alex never was patient.

John is finally stripped, and kneeling at the end of the bed. He licks his lips, taking in the sight of Alexander spread out in front of him. Not knowing whether or not he should touch him, John is relieved to hear, “You may touch him. And Alexander?”

Alex meets Burr’s gaze and answers, “Yes, sir?”

“Don’t move.”

Alexander’s eyes grow wide as he opens his mouth to reply, though no words come out. He already feels himself shaking. He simply nods, but it’s all he can manage right now, and Aaron lets it slide.

Alexander braces himself as John devours him with his eyes, preparing to take him apart. John crawls up so that he’s hovering over Alex, their faces mere inches from each other. Reaching for Alexander’s hands and pulling them above his head, John leans down and whispers, “Keep those hands up here, honey, okay?” 

“If you move, I’ll let John tie you up and tease you however he’d like,” Burr says. Alexander whines and John licks his lips, already imagining the possibilities of what he could do with Alex at his mercy like that. 

John trails his fingertips down Alex’s arms from where he lets go of his wrists, sending Alexander’s nerves into a flurry. Leaving a line of kisses down his cheek and jawline, John smiles, sucking on Alex’s neck before blowing on the marks he’s made. Alex suppresses the shiver as best as he can. 

As John works his mouth down Alexander’s body, Burr silently stands and makes his way beside his two subs on the bed. He kneels down, his face by Alexander’s head, and he can hear his erratic breaths as John continues to tease him.

“You love this, don’t you Alexander? Being ordered around, taking only what’s given to you, and nothing more. We won’t even have to restrain you, will we, pretty boy? You want to please us. Holding your hands up there yourself… it must be hard.”

John had made his way to Alexander’s hips, which he was struggling to keep from bucking. Burr accentuates the word ‘hard,’ and John strokes a single finger up Alex’s cock, and he cries out but remains successful in staying still. 

“Good boy,” Burr praises, his hand cupping Alex’s cheek and turning his head to face him. His eyes flutter closed, and Burr coos, “Keep those eyes open, baby. Are you okay? Colors- if you need us to stop, sweetie.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m good- green,” Alex croaks out. 

Burr smiles and pushes Alex’s long hair out of his face before returning to his chair. He settles and smirks, looking back and forth between his equally stubborn subs. If they wanted to fight, then let the competition begin. 

“Take him in your mouth, John. Make him come. And Alexander, don’t come.”

Alexander mumbles, “This isn’t fair… I have to stay still too? Mine’s way more difficult.” Burr only chuckles, very turned on by the scene in front of him.

“What was that, Alex?” John asks with a gleam in his eye, not actually caring to wait for a response before quickly going down on him. 

Alex sucks in a sharp breath, John’s tongue licking up and down his length at a moderate pace. John’s mouth works wonders. He’s no stranger to giving blowjobs, and Alex almost wishes that he actually were tied down, because the temptation to thrust into John’s mouth is too intense. 

But Alexander tries, he really does. He puts in all his effort to remain still. He’s being good and not moving while John wraps his lips around Alex’s cock. John keeps this up for about five minutes, diminishing Alex to a whimpering mess. He’s wildly aroused, but not nearly close enough to the edge yet. John is just barely getting started, and he proves this when, suddenly, he finally takes Alex’s entire cock, deep throating him.

Alexander is determined not to lose. But it’s impossible, Alex thinks, to have John Laurens’ mouth around your dick, and not move. The second that Alex raises his hips, John’s mouth is gone. John’s hands are holding the writhing boy’s hips down forcefully. Alex mewls pitifully at the loss, and John almost feels bad for him. Burr on the other hand, has no such compassion. 

Alex can’t help but feel that the odds were stacked against him from the start tonight. To ask him to be still by his own will, and to not come, while also telling John to do his absolute best to make Alex come? Impossible. He should be mad, but he isn’t. He lives for the challenge.

Burr looms over the two of them and places a hand affectionately on John’s head. Then he looks to Alexander and sighs with an air of indifference. 

“What am I going to do with you, Alexander?” Burr’s hand falls to Alex’s chest and he pinches one of his nipples, earning a yelp from him. “First you disrespect me, and now you blatantly disregard the rules of our little game. And we were having so much fun, weren’t we? John, get the handcuffs.”

John rushes to oblige and he pulls the cuffs from a drawer in the dresser nearby. He hands them to Burr and climbs back on top of Alex, sitting on his thighs. Alexander gives Burr the most innocent look that he can muster while Burr secures him to the headboard. 

“Alright, John. Your choice, you can pick any of Alex’s toys or none at all.,” Burr says in a cool tone. Alexander wonders how Burr’s always so calm and reserved. 

John’s lips curl into a wry smile and he lightly scratches down Alex’s chest with his nails as he asks, “So what do you think, baby boy? What should I do? I could get a cock ring on you, fuck you, and bring you to the edge until you’re crying and begging for me to let you come. Or maybe I could stick a vibe up your ass and play with your cock and make you come until you beg me to stop.”

Alexander is fidgeting, sounds coming out, but no words, from his mouth. His eagerness is showing while John is saying such dirty things to him like this. Burr nods approvingly at John’s suggestions, and John goes to the dresser to choose Alex’s fate for the night. He turns around and jokes, “Then again, I could just gag you and leave you here to suffer that throbbing cock all night, hmm?” John laughs, and Burr is pleasantly surprised at just how cruel John can be in the exploits of pleasure. 

John apparently makes his mind up, pulling a cock ring out of the drawer. He gives Alex’s dick a few firm strokes before he puts the ring around the base. Alexander tugs at his restraints half-heartedly. 

“John,” Alex says pleadingly. “Fuck me, John, please.”

John is pumping up his own cock with his hand, and afterwards, he takes his opportunity to lube up his fingers to prep Alex. John quickly slips a finger in, causing Alex to let out a small gasp. Before he knows it, there are three fingers fucking his ass at a fast pace. In between his moans, he begs desperately, “Please, I want to be able to come. Please, take off the ring.”

John laughs as he lines his cock up at Alex’s entrance. “Maybe if you’re well-behaved, we’ll let you come. Now shut it,” John says with finality. 

Burr is watching intently from the side, and he barks at John, “Don’t forget who’s in charge here. Now fuck him.” Without wasting any time, John thrusts into Alex roughly. Alex moans, satisfied for the moment with a cock in him. All he wants is to run his hands through John’s hair, but the cuffs are preventing this. 

As John is fucking him, Alex composes himself enough to ask Burr, “Sir, will you let me suck you off?” 

Burr smiles down at the boy, so willing to give and eager to please. He tugs at Alexander’s hair forcefully, yanking his head up by the strands. “Not tonight, baby boy. I said you weren’t allowed to touch me tonight, didn’t I?” 

John shoves his fingers into Alex’s mouth to shut him up. Speeding up his movements, John hits Alex’s prostate, that sweet spot sending him into a spiral. Alex moans around John’s fingers, and he arches his back. If it weren’t for the cock ring, he surely would’ve come. Alexander is almost sobbing and he contracts, trying to curl into himself. It doesn’t take long for John to come, releasing inside of him. Burr soothes Alex, petting his hair gently now. 

After John pulls out, Alexander is hopeful that they’ll jerk him off properly, without the ring. He doesn’t say anything because he knows if he does, Burr will just tease him more. However, the next thing Burr says sends an excited shiver down Alex’s spine.

“John, get the vibrator.”

Alexander swallows hard, and even John looks at Burr questioningly for a moment before obeying. Burr, from his chair, asks Alex one last time, “Color, baby boy? Can you do this, can you come like this for us?” Alex nodded. “Green.”

John listens to Burr’s commands, carefully positioning the vibrator in Alex’s ass. He turns it on, at a high setting, but not the highest possible. The cock ring is still on, and Alex lets out a low, drawn-out moan. 

“Take the ring off his cock, John.”

John does, and Alexander sighs loudly, his vision blurry. He’s covered in a veneer of sweat, and he’s trembling slightly, his arms starting to get tired from being tied above his head.

John puts the vibrator on maximum power, and at the same time, grips Alex’s dick in his fist, stroking him hard and fast. Alexander screams out, pulling at the restraints with all his strength. It feels so good, he feels so good. 

“Come on, baby boy,” he hears Burr encouraging him from the side. “You’ve been holding out all night, you’re such a good boy. Come for me, come for us, good boy.”

The praise makes Alexander glow, and John gives the vibrator a twist, still palming their good boy’s cock in his other hand, and Alex comes right there. 

His body thrashes sporadically, and he curses, come spraying all over John’s hand. John strokes him through his orgasm, which Alex thinks is the most powerful one of his life. 

His eyes are closed, and he’s breathing is labored. He feels two pairs of hands on his body, rubbing his chest and arms. He faintly hears low voices telling him how good he was, and how proud they are of him. 

Alex’s hands are uncuffed, and he feels the bed move as John and Burr crawl in beside him on either side. They wrap their arms around Alexander and place gentle kisses on his face and neck, and he smiles. 

“I love you, Alex. And I love you, too, John. I hope you’ll believe me when I say I love each of you equally from now on,” Burr says jokingly. 

Alexander settles into their embrace, curling up against them happily. He’s half asleep when he responds, “I think we’ll find something else to argue about, if it means we get to do this again.”


End file.
